


The Bow on Your First Present

by emotionalmorphine



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/pseuds/emotionalmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders decides it's time Fenris had a birthday - and a birthday present. Namely, him. He is the present. In silk panties with a bow on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bow on Your First Present

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw [these panties](http://emotionalmorphine.tumblr.com/post/130772760564/okay-but-hear-me-out-anders-in-these-panties) for sale I just couldn't get the idea of Anders wearing them out of my mind. If I could draw you can be damn sure there would be pictures of Anders in panties. Since I can't, here is a fic instead.
> 
> This is in honor of my 30th Birthday, which was yesterday. I wanted to give you all a present, too!

Fenris shucked his armor like leaves from a tree, leaving the pieces in a pile near his chair. It had not been a particularly difficult job with the Guard, but he was glad to be home, however insufficient it might be.

“You’ve returned just in time.”

Fenris spun, reaching for his sword, until he saw Anders at his door. The mage was leaning against the doorframe with his hip cocked enticingly, arms folded across his broad chest. Strawberry-blond hair fanned around his face, loose from its usual binding.

Anders gave Fenris a wicked smile and stepped forward into his space. “How was your day, Love?”

Fenris felt the tips of his ears burn. He was not at all used to Anders’ pet name for him but he couldn’t deny the warm feeling it gave him to hear it.

“Long,” Fenris answered. He closed his eyes as Anders stepped closer and slipped his arms around Fenris’ neck. The expected kisses were pressed to his cheeks and forehead, across his closed eyes and to the spot he loved just in front of his ear.

Anders hummed and ran his hands through Fenris’ hair, which was growing longer and shaggy, almost long enough to tie back. Fenris said he didn’t think on it, but truthfully he had avoided cutting it because the mage seemed so entranced by the longer locks.

“I have a surprise for you,” Anders whispered against his ear, followed by more petal-soft kisses. “I was waiting for you to return.”

Fenris opened his eyes, eyebrow raised in question. “Have I missed a holiday?” he asked.

Anders moved and slid his lips along Fenris’, gently enough to make flesh tingle and yearn for more.

“No holiday. It is just for you,” Anders said against his lips.

Fenris was done with teasing. He wrapped his arms around Anders and brought the man against him, taking the kiss he was being denied. Anders’ mouth was warm with a fresh burst that meant he had been chewing on some mint or elfroot as he did so absently as he worked.

Anders clasped his hand into Fenris’ hair, returning the kiss with fervour, lips crushed to Fenris’. Their teeth knocked once as Fenris delved deeper, tasting Anders, letting his tongue drag over teeth and soft, wet skin.

Anders pulled back with a shaky breath. His lips were blush red and shiny with saliva that he licked away with a swipe of his tongue.

“So what of this surprise?” Fenris asked.

Anders grinned. His eyes shone with obvious amusement and excitement and Fenris found himself smiling. It was so rare to see Anders enjoy himself fully, excited about something that brought him joy.

“Well, I figured that since you have no memories of your time before...these,” Anders said and slid a finger up one of the lyrium markings on Fenris’ arm. It made his skin tingle. “You would have no recollection of your birthday. Unless Danarius had it marked?”

“He did not. I doubt it was important.”

Anders smiled again. “Then we can make your birthday any day we want, can’t we? You ought to celebrate it once a year like the rest of us. Seems unfair that we get presents and you don’t.”

Fenris shrugged. “I had never thought on it.”

“I know. But I did. So...why not make today your birthday?”

Fenris scrunched up his nose. Did it matter if he had a birthday or not? “What is so important about today?”

“Nothing. Which is why it makes it perfect! You can start by having good memories of it, rather than ill thoughts. So...what do you think?”

“Must I do anything?” Fenris asked. He cringed at the idea of Anders throwing him a party, at Hawke’s revelous nature, all the attention that would be focussed on him if he were to celebrate publically.

But that question brought a bright grin to Anders’ lips. “You have to open your present. It’s the best part of a birthday.”

Fenris felt his cheek twitch. A present. He could handle opening a present. In private, with just the mage. He would want nothing else if this was to be his birthday. “All right,” he finally agreed, though his voice belied his easy acceptance.

“I promise it is a good present,” Anders said. He placed his hands on Fenris’ shoulders and gave him a slight push towards the bed. Fenris stepped back and followed where Anders directed until his legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit.

Anders’ hands went for the clasps of his leathers, opening them one by one until he could slide the jerkin aside over his shoulders. It pooled behind Fenris on the bed. So far, Fenris did like the idea of his present.

Anders took a step back away from him but held up his finger; Fenris was to stay where he was. Anders slowly opened one of the buckles on his jacket, letting it slide free. The next was opened just as slowly, Anders’ hands caressing the leather buckles, the fabric of his jacket as it parted. Fenris loved those fingers. They were exceedingly talented. Fenris watched as the heavy jacket slid over bony shoulders and fell to the ground. The weighted fabric hit the floor with a thunk that neither of them acknowledged. Fenris was watching as Anders drew up the lined tunic, thankfully now mended and clean, exposing the flat of his stomach and the golden hairs that disappeared into his trousers. Fenris licked his lips as more skin was exposed, flat pink nipples and more of the hair Fenris found he had a rather odd preoccupation with when they were alone. The tunic joined the coat on the floor and Fenris went to stand, wanting to touch his mage, take what was obviously on display for him.

Anders held up his finger again and waggled it in warning. He grinned again and Fenris had to sit and wait, his hands curling into the sheets on the bed.

Anders was skinny with bony shoulders and elbows, but his broad chest was strong and Fenris had been lucky enough to enjoy the fruits of Warden stamina. Anders might be skinny but he was not weak.

Anders ran one long-fingered hand down his chest, following the line of hair down to the hem of his trousers and the ties that held them closed. He pulled one and the ties slipped open, obviously tied earlier with easy access in mind. Fenris watched as Anders slid one hand into his trousers, down the front and over his crotch.

Fenris wasn’t sure if he had moaned or it had been Anders. Perhaps it was both of them.

“Your present is in here,” Anders whispered.

Fenris chuckled. “If my present is your cock then I believe you have already gifted it to me previously.”

Anders shook with laughter. “No, well yes, but… Oh, just watch.” He grasped the hem of his trousers and peeled them down his thighs. That was the first time Fenris realized Anders was not wearing his boots, his bare feet wiggling anxiously on the floor.

The mage had planned this well.

As the trousers were pulled down Fenris caught a flash of red, a swathe of silk, and then Anders kicked the trousers away, giving Fenris a full view.

Adorning the mage was a pair of red silk panties. The flush of Anders’ cock was tenting the front of the panties enticingly, a small wet patch darkening the silk. Fenris breathed in. He had never asked for such a thing, would never have thought it would interest him, but now seeing the mage in the silky underthings he couldn’t hide the excitement that formed within him. He could feel his cock pressing up against his leather hose and he shifted, adjusting himself.

Anders touched the front of the panties, to where the head of his cock sat behind the fabric. His breath hitched and he drew his hand back.

“I think it only fair you get to unwrap your present yourself,” Anders said. He stepped closer to stand before Fenris. Knowing he now had permission, Fenris reached up to grab at Anders’ hips. He frowned. He felt...string? A string-like stretch of fabric. Anders grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Fenris pushed at Anders’ hip and the mage spun to face away from him, giving Fenris a perfect view of his arse. Silk strips of fabric were all that encased the pink globes of Anders’ arse and right at the base of his spine, between the two dimples on his back, was a big red bow.

“All presents need a good bow on top,” Anders said, glancing back over his shoulder.

Fenris was paralyzed with surprise, his hands hovering above Anders’ skin as he stared at the exposed stripes of Anders’ delicious arse and the tempting bow. Fenris swallowed what felt like his lust trying to escape him. He pressed forward, wrapping his arms around Anders’ stomach and touching his cheek to the bow. It was soft against his skin and he breathed in deep the scent of lyrium, elfroot, and a musk that Fenris associated with Anders.

Fenris smirked. Using his impressive strength he grabbed Anders and pulled him back onto the bed. The mage landed with a squeak of panic and a bounce of the mattress before Fenris was atop him.

“Hello,” Anders said and his face broke into a bright smile.

Fenris wasted no time. He struggled with his trousers, sliding them down his legs and off. His cock bounced free against his abdomen, hard and wanting and turning Anders’ smile wicked. But Fenris was not interested in his own body, not when he had a very willing mage under him. He lowered himself against Anders as he kissed him, searching for the fresh taste of mint again. Anders nipped at his lips, his hands back in Fenris’ hair, hips hitching in small little jolts against Fenris’ thigh.

“Come on, Fen-dear. Unwrap me,” Anders said. Fenris huffed a laugh. His mage was never silent.

He drew away from Anders, leaving him with a quick bite on his bottom lip. Sliding down he let his fingers play through the wiry hair on the man’s chest, following the line straight down to the red silk. Clearly designed for a woman the panties were struggling to encase Anders’ rather impressive endowment. The fabric had pulled away from his skin as his cock stood erect, the wet patch growing the more excited Anders became. Fenris would soak that silk.

He leaned down and Anders’ gave a small squeak of surprise when Fenris let his lips touch the silk. He could clearly follow the line of Anders’ cock through the fabric. His mouth watered as the taste of the silk and the underlying taste of Anders flooded his mouth. Fenris moved to suck at the tip of Anders’ cock. He heard Anders moan and the mage’s hand flew to his head, grasping his hair. Fenris always encouraged. He reached up and tightened Anders’ hold on his hair, letting the mage tug and pull as Fenris mouthed at his silk-encased cock.

It never took him long to reduce Anders to small gasps and bitten off curses. He particularly enjoyed the Tevene curses the mage had assimilated into his language.

“Fasta vass--! Fenris!” Anders cried as Fenris drew the silk aside to swipe his tongue against the skin of his cock. Anders gave his hair a particularly hard tug and Fenris felt his own cock jump. He ground his hips against the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building inside him.

With the fabric drawn aside, Anders’ cock sprung free, balls still pressed tight by silk. Fenris slipped the head of Anders’ cock into his mouth, sucking hard, tasting the bitter spill of his excitement. Anders groaned and his hips jerked, even though he knew he was to be still.

Fenris let his mouth fill with saliva, felt it run down Anders’ length and wet the silk. He could feel Anders’ balls tighten, feel the small jerks of his hips no matter how he tried to lie still, could hear Anders’ biting his hand as he groaned.

Fenris pulled away.

“On your stomach,” he ordered.

Anders was quick to comply. He let go of Fenris’ hair and flopped onto his stomach with a moan as his hard cock pressed into the bed. “Fuck me, Fenris. Andraste’s pale arse, I’ve been waiting all day!”

Fenris had other ideas. He grabbed Anders’ hips and pulled the man onto his knees, his chest pressed into the bed, hands clutching the sheets tight. Fenris smirked and grabbed one of the strips of silk and pulled it tight. It pulled at Anders’ balls, had the mage groaning, and when he let the fabric snap back into place Anders’ whole body jumped, pulling taut.

They knew each other intimately and had for some time. They had come to know what each enjoyed in bed. And Fenris knew Anders enjoyed a bit of a rough hand, liked the feeling of being spanked, being held by his hair and forced down on Fenris’ cock. It seemed the mage enjoyed this, too.

Fenris pulled another of the straps tight and then let it snap back into place. Anders lurched again, only to press his arse back, offering to Fenris.

“Please,” Anders begged. It was a sneaky trick, as the mage knew Fenris enjoyed him begging to be fucked.

“You said I may unwrap my present. Since it is my first, I shall take my time with it,” Fenris said and he chuckled as Anders groaned into the pillow.

Fenris pulled Anders’ arse towards him, pushing his legs apart. The silk barely held Anders’ balls like this and Fenris swiped his tongue along the curve of one. Anders pressed himself back closer, silently asking for more.

Fenris was eager to give. It was no secret he loved Anders’ arse. Enjoyed stroking the soft flesh, spanking it until red, giving it a teasing squeeze when no one was looking and watching as the mage flushed. And he would not be denied one of his favorite acts.

Fenris ran his tongue up the silky fabric between the crease of Anders’ arse. Again. And again. He could feel the quake in Anders’ thighs but he continued, letting his tongue dampen the fabric from Anders’ sac to his hole. Anders was always eager for more, pushing his hips back, begging into the pillow.

Fenris took his time. Anders’ scent was strong of musk and the scent of sex as his cock leaked into the panties. Fenris pressed his tongue forward, drawing Anders’ cheeks apart with each hand. He prodded with the point of his tongue, thrusting forward against Anders’ hole, making the mage clench tight in surprise. Fenris eased him through it with more licks with the flat of his tongue, the wet silk almost rough against his tongue now. Anders went pliant once more, his spine lax. Fenris could hear his panting breaths against the pillow.

Fenris carefully drew the fabric aside and slid his tongue along the exposed skin behind Anders’ balls. He probed higher, tasting Anders’ skin, felt the burning heat until he could lave directly against Anders’ hole. Anders’ thighs shook and Fenris pressed forward, bolstering him with his chest and arms as he held Anders open for him.

“Fenris! F-Fenris, please! Please, Love--” Anders groaned again and Fenris heard him sob into the pillow, but he still pushed his hips back for more, caught between frustration and pleasure.

Fenris could feel how wet Anders was from his attentions. He reached up to prod with one finger, feeling the tight muscle give for him enough for him to slide the tip of his finger in. Anders whined and Fenris pressed the finger just a bit deeper.

There was not enough slick to fuck him and Fenris was not about to leave to find some. He wanted this. If this was his present he would enjoy it properly. He licked at Anders’ hole, pressing his tongue in as far as he could beside his finger. Anders’ legs spread wider until Fenris had to grab him and pull him back up. Anders let out another sob of frustration, his fingers white in the bed sheets.

“Do you want to come?” Fenris asked, breathing against the soft flesh of Anders’ arse. He bit down and Anders cursed.

“Yes! Maker, please! Love, please, Love, let me come,” Anders begged. He glanced over his shoulder, hair disheveled and plastered to sweat-damp, flushed skin.

Fenris placed a kiss against the spot he had bitten. The flesh would bruise and Anders’ would remember this. Fenris reached around Anders’ hips and slid his fingers over Anders’ exposed cock, the silky material still drawn aside. He was wet with excitement and Fenris grasped him, sliding his hand up Anders’ cock and back down. He pressed his face back between Anders’ arse cheeks and licked with the flat of his tongue, just how he knew Anders enjoyed it done. Anders cried out and his hips jerked forward into Fenris’ hand and then back towards the prying tongue.

With his hand tight around the crown of Anders’ cock, Fenris twisted his hand, sliding it down the slick flesh. He pulled at Anders’ hole with his finger and probed his tongue inside. Anders’ lost it. He jerked forward with a cry, a half-bitten sob of Fenris’ name, as he came over Fenris’ hand and onto the sheets below him.

“Venhedis… Anders!” Fenris drew back, sliding his finger free of the tight heat. He grabbed his own cock, stripping it quickly with a tight hand, the slide easy. It took only a few strokes to bring him to the edge and he grabbed his cock hard as he came, come hitting the straps of the panties and sliding down the silk. Fenris could feel himself breathing hard as he watched. Anders spread his legs wide; an invitation.

“You want it in you?” Fenris asked, leaning down, his hand still moving slowly on his cock, milking it dry.

Anders wriggled his arse. “Always. I will miss it if not.”

Fenris felt himself grin, something wild, something protective and possessive burning inside of him. He swiped his fingers through the come splattering Anders’ backside and brought it to Anders’ hole. He slid his fingers inside with little resistance; Anders was always so loose after he came. He pressed his come into Anders and Anders hummed in appreciation.

“Come here,” Anders pleaded, though he didn’t move an inch.

Fenris gave a final slap to Anders’ arse, drawing one last gasp from Anders, before he moved to lie next to him. He grabbed Anders around the waist and drew him close. It was like moving a sack, Anders completely unhelpful, eyes closed and a pleased smile on his red lips. Fenris pressed a kiss to those lips and he could feel Anders’ smile grow.

“Did you enjoy your present?” Anders asked against Fenris’ lips.

Fenris hummed. “I wonder how you will outdo yourself next year.”

“Oh, I have ideas. I have ideas.”

 


End file.
